Embrassesmoi
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Un drabble tout doux avec Hinata et Gaara même si ça ne se voit pas .


**Embrasses-moi**

**Résumé :** un drabble tout doux avec Hinata et Gaara (même si ça ne se voit pas).

**Couple :** GaaHina

**Genre :** romance, UA

**Rating :** K (gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mon premier K !!!!!!!!!! Je ne croyais pas en faire un jour ! O.O)

**Disclamair :** ben là on ne voit pas trop, mais ce sont des personnages de Kishimoto, même si je ne cite pas leurs prénoms.

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, ne me posez pas la question. Je voulais simplement m'essayer au drabble et je vous le dis tout net : **celui-ci est le premier et certainement le dernier que j'écrirais**. J'ai besoin de faire de longs pavés moi, c'est une vraie torture de se restreindre à **100 MOTS** !!! Bref, sinon, c'est du GaaHina même si ça ne se voit pas. On peut à la limite reconnaître Gaara par la mention des "turquoises" mais Hinata euuuh... Enfin, pour moi en tout cas c'est eux ! XD Voila, voilà, j'attends vos impressions sur ce premier (et certainement dernier) drabble *****_se met à stresser légèrement_*****

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou_ Haruko_

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait ça. D'abord, le coup de foudre. Elle avait croisé son regard dans la cours du lycée et là, impossible d'oublier ces prunelles turquoises qui l'attiraient inexorablement. Puis, le combat pour attirer son attention. Elle avait dû faire des efforts pour qu'enfin ses sentiments lui parviennent. Et finalement, le rêve devint réalité. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble pour son plus grand bonheur.

_ Embrasses-moi...

Il l'embrassa, elle crut mourir de joie.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_voit Gaara qui s'approche d'un air vraiment énervé et prie pour sa pauvre vie_***** euh, é, écoutes... *****_n'a même pas le temps de s'excuser que le personnage entre dans une rage folle_*****

**Gaara : ***_dans une rage folle mode on_***** épargnes-moi tes commentaires, PAUVRE LARVE !!! CE DRABBLE EST POURRI !!! TU M'ENTENDS ??? POURRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

**Haruko : ***_tente vainement de se justifier_***** mais, mais je...

**Gaara : ***_l'interrompt immédiatement_*** **TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT A LA PAROLE ERREUR DE LA NATURE !!! AUTEUR SANS TALENT !!! TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE ME CITER DANS CETTE IGNOMINIE SANS NOM ???

**Haruko : ***_voudrait se cacher au fond d'un trou très très profond, ou alors mourir au choix_***** ben, je, je, c'est-à-dire que...

**Gaara : ***_hurle comme un fou_***** TAIS TOIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !!!

**Hinata : ***_se glisse discrètement derrière Gaara pour l'enlacer avec tendresse_***** Gaaraaaa... Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur ce pauvre auteur, alors qu'elle contribut à augmenter le nombre de fanfictions sur nous dans le site ? *****_colle sa poitrine contre son dos pour donner plus de formes à ses propos_*****

**Gaara : ***_se calme presque instannément mais n'en reste pas moins fâché à mon plus grand désespoir_*** **mais enfin Hinata, tu ne peux pas cautionner une telle mer** !!! Enfin, il n'y a aucun détail, que dalle !!!

**Hinata : ***_caresse doucement le torse de Gaara en glissant ses mains en dessous de son tee-shirt et le sent frissonner sous ses gestes_*** **oui, mais c'est pour ça qu'on a inventer les fins de chapitres....

**Gaara : ***_se détend au fur et à mesure_***** hmmm, oui en effet... Tu as raison, hmmmm... *****_prend tout à coup les mains de Hinata et se retourne, plonge son regard empli de désir dans ses orbes nacrés et se penche très lentement vers la jeune fille_*****

**Hinata : ***_comprend où le garçon veut en venir et avec un petit sourire timide sur son visage rougissant elle murmure_*** **embrasses-moi...

**Gaara ***_saisit entre ses mains la figure de Hinata et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres offertes*****_

**Hinata :_ *_**_passe ses bras autour du cou de Gaara et se presse davantage contre lui. Ils s'écartent légèrement, entrouvrent leurs bouches et approfondissent le baiser avec passion_**_*_**

**Haruko : ***_observe la scène avec satisfaction et juge que le passage est bon_*** **voilà, voilà, c'est exactement ça que je voulais ! Non mais sérieusement, vous croyiez réellement que j'allais me contenter de ce pauvre drabble ?! èé Et encore, là je vous ai fait un truc léger, la prochaine fois... CE SERA PLUS TORRIDE !!! !!! Et sinon, des reviews ça vous tente ?


End file.
